Tree (Airwhale)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Druid (1) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Druidic, Sylvian Deity: None/Nature First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 19 +4 (13 pts) (+2 Racial) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 08 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 07 -4 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics (HP:Max-2) HP: 14 = + CON (2) + FC (1)+ Toughness (+3) (Druid) AC: 18 = + DEX (2) + Armor (4) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (4) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = Druid(0) CMB: +4 = (0) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (0) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Scimitar: Attack: +4 = (0) + Str (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: None Club : Attack: +4 = (0) + Str (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Sling : Attack: +1 = (0) + Dex (2) + stone ammo (-1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+3, Crit: 00/x0, Special: stone ammo Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Str) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid (HP +1) Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Druid Armor/Weapons: Wild form natural attacks, club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. Light and Medium, non metal armor Nature Bond : Has an animal companion: a tiger named "Kitty" Nature Sense: +2 KS: Nature & Survival Skill Checks Orisons: 0 Level Spells At-Will Wild Empathy: Diplomacy vs. Animals (1d20 + Druid Lvl + Cha Mod) Feats Power Attack (Level 1): Can take a -1 to hit for +2 damage Toughness (Human Bonus): +3 HP and +1 hp per level after 3 Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 1 0 0 4 -3 +0 Craft ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 4 1 3 -2 +2 (Nature Sense) Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 5 1 3 -1 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 1 0 -1 +0 Perception 1 0 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -1 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Survival 5 1 3 1 +0 Swim 1 0 0 4 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 * Light * Cure light wounds * Detect magic * Shillelagh * Guidance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Hide Armor 15 gp 25 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 7 gp 15 lb Weapon (Club) 0 gp 3 lb Weapon (Sling) 0 gp 0 lb Common Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Foraged food 0 gp 0 lb Flask(water) 3 gp 1.5 lb Flask(water) 0 gp 1.5 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Sprig of holly 0 gp 0 lb sling stones (20) 0 gp 15 lb = Totals: 28.00 gp 63.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-116 117-233 234-350 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -28 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0122(Pretty rocks) Coinage: 122 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 6 Feet, 2 inches Weight: 190 pounds Hair Color: brown Eye Color: brown Skin Color: deep tan Appearance: Tree looks, like he has been living in the forest for most of his life. Hair is disheveled, but short, scruffy beard, etc Demeanor: Tree often seems clueless, loud, and friendly. Being new to civilization, he often has trouble following conversations and social conventions, but he is obviously trying to be kind and considerate. He has recently gone through a very long time without talking, and he often has trouble figuring out the appropriate words to say for a given situation. Background At a young age, Tree was stolen by a band of pixies, who raised him (in their way), telling him that his parents were evil, and that they were doing him a favor. While the pixies were never too malicias, Tree (or "human" as the pixies called him) was constantly the focus of the pixies humor and practical jokes. Sick of this, Tree struck out on his own once he hit puberty. He has learned to commune with nature during his seclusion, and has made close friends with a feral tiger. Recently, Tree has been having dreams where the spirits of nature lead him on a path to civilization, where he meets himself as a child. Tree has interpreted these visions as encouragement to rejoin civilization to find out more of his history. On one of his early excursions, a villager commented that he was "as tall as a tree" Tree enjoyed this remark, and has taken on the word "Tree" as his moniker. Just before entering the campain, he bartered some pretty rocks that he has found during his travels for some basic protective gear. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character